My Summer War
by LadyBlossomSakura
Summary: Sakura is a girl who have problems at her school, for this reason her mother prefer that she spend all the summer with a old family friends. She think that's a good idea because she can see her old friend Natsuki but... she find kazuma the person who maybe heal her wounds.


**In this history Sakae it's alive, Miu is the Kazuma's sister and Kimura is the Kazuma's father. Nothing else, enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

My name is Sakura Kaname, I live in Ama. I don't care live in this place but the problem is that my two best friends are living in Ogaki, and they are the only friends I have, I don't need a lot of friends. The most of the time I prefer be alone I don't like be in crowds. I'm not an antisocial person only I don't trust in the people easily, but in my high school I suffer bullying. I don't understand why I don't do anything. I didn't do anything that goes against them. But I defend myself; since I was 6 years old I've practiced martial arts. This last time they were more and beat me on the face and now I have a wound in my lip. My mother is really worried about me.

"Sakura, can you come here please?" I go to the living room. My mother is sitting at the table. "I want talk with you about something important."

"Is something bad?" I ask.

"No, no don't worry indeed is something good for you."

"Okay, and what is it?"

"I've talked with an old friend and she is in Ueda during the summer. Do you remember Natsuki? You used play with her when you were a child."

"Natsuki Shinohara? She is five years older than me."

"Yeah well her aunt will come for you. She knows everything about bullying."

"Wait. What?!"

"Don't protest, you know is the best for you. The people of you high school doesn't leave you alone."

"But there isn't my fault."

"I know it, darling please. I'm never at home; you spend a lot of time alone. With them you'll be fine."

"Okay mom, at least I going to see Natsuki and her family."

"Fine, her aunt Kiyomi Ikezawa is coming for you tomorrow. Do you remember her?"

"Yes she is like my aunt too she used come for me because you and dad were working always."

"Then you can visit your grandmother. When we lived in Ueda you was always at her house. Now go to pack your bags and take all you need."

"Okay mom." I go to my bedroom and the two first things I take it are my laptop and my acoustic guitar. Pack all kinds of clothes and shoes, my make-up, and other things. When I end I sit at my desk and I read a book. I go to sleep early because I'm tired today I got up early for do errands and I'm falling asleep.

At the morning my mother comes in to my bedroom. "Come on; wake up, in one hour Kiyomi will be here."

"Okay I go to take a shower and after that I going to have breakfast."

"Well I'm waiting for you in the kitchen, so hurry up."

I go to the bathroom and I take off my clothes. I look at myself in the mirror, my long straight light brown hair, but not too long it stop at the middle of my back, I have bangs sometimes it cover part of my right eye ; my big eyes are green and brown. More green than brown. My lips are fleshy but my lower lip has a cut now. I can't hide it; if I touch the wound I will hurt myself. I'm thin but not like the Models of today, some people say that I'm perfectly formed.

After shower I dress with a shorts and a blue blouse. I dry my hair and I go to have breakfast.

While I'm ending my breakfast somebody knock on the door. "I open the door. Go and take your things." My mother says.

I go to brush my teeth, and I take all my luggage. I go to the living room and there are my mother and Mrs. Ikezawa.

"My God Sakura you are all woman."

"It's nice see you again Mrs. Ikezawa."

"When you were a child you used to tell me Kiyomi. Tell me Kiyomi."

"Okay… Kiyomi."

"Good. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I turn back to my mother and I give her a hug.

"Be good." She says.

"Well, bye mom." I go to the hall and I put my shoes. Kiyomi open the car boot and I put all my things there. We get in to the car I sit in the passenger seat.

"You traveled a considerable distance to come for me."

"Don't worry about that anyway I had to have come for a papers to my office." While she's driving I talk with her about what I've done all this years.

She laughs "So you love the computers and the music. You have to meet Kazuma."

"Who is Kazuma?"

"It's my oldest son. You didn't meet him because he was with her father abroad on holydays when you came with me. He's sixteen years old like you. And I have a daughter she's three."

"And what it's her name?"

"Her name is Miu."

"Kazuma and Miu."

"Yes, in a few minutes we will be there."

I don't know why but I'm nervous.

We arrive at Jinnouchi's house it seems to my grandmother's house. I take my things and I follow to Kiyomi in to the big house.

"This is your bedroom. Put your things here. I'm now going to say to everybody that you are here." She is leaving the room but she come back and says. "Kazuma is in the bedroom on the right. If you need something talk with him. Alright?"

"Okay." I put all my things on the floor and I take my laptop and my guitar, but I stop unpack the luggage because somebody is shouting my name. I go out my bedroom and I can see a guy there I'm sure he is Kazuma; in the other part of the corridor Natsuki is shouting my name.

"Sakura! Are you!?"

"Y-yeah" I answer her. She starts to run on my direction. "W-wait." But she keeps running we fall to the floor.

I moan of distress. "N-natsuki."

"I've missed you." She hugs me

"Me too." When I look up I see all the family in the corridor. She gets up and the guy who I think is Kazuma helps me to get up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Sakura." Natsuki says to me. "Come with me."

"Natsuki leave her alone." Kiyomi take her away. "We are waiting for you at the living room, unpack the luggage. She can wait. Don't worry." Kiyomi says to me. Everybody goes to the living room and the only person who left is Kazuma next to me.

"My name is Sakura Kaname, nice to meet you. Are you Kazuma? You mother told me about you." I say with a smile on my lips.

"Yeah, my name is Kazuma Ikezawa, nice to meet you too." I come back to my bedroom and he follows me. "Can I ask you something?"

I turn back on my feet. "Sure. What do you want know?"

"What happened to you on your lower lip?" I touch my lip.

"People of my school usually hit me, without any reason. I defend myself but sometimes it's hard." He touches my wound.

"It hurts?"

"A few…" I give a sad smile to him.

"I know what it is. I've passed the same at my school. Now not, they leave me alone."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Don't apologize. I'm fine now. If you need something, whatever, tell me." He removes his hand. I can't understand why but I want feel him touch again. I finish unpacking my luggage.

"Do you play guitar?"

"Yes, since I was 5 years old. If you want I can play you something."

"That's would be great."

"But not now, Natsuki is waiting for me." I take the last thing of my suitcase.

"Do you like computers?"

"Yeah I love it."

"And, do you play OZ?" I stand up next to the closet.

"I used play all the time, but now not. I deleted my account; not me, a friend did it for me. I couldn't do it. There is a reason for this but I don't want talk about that now. Indeed I love OZ." I smile when I think in OZ.

"You should play again. I don't know what happened to you but, when you talk about OZ you smile."

"Yeah, maybe… Let's go. I follow you."

"Okay." We walk through the big house. We arrive to the living room and all the family are there.

"Sakura!" Natsuki says

"Is she Sakura?"

"She has grown a lot since the last time I saw her." A blond guy and other guy say. A lot of people here is family for me.

"You two are Shota and Wabisuke." I Say.

"You've a big memory."

"Thank you Wabisuke."

"What more do you remember?"

"I'm not sure Natsuki. See, Kiyomi and Sakae for sure. Yukiko, Kimura, Kazuo, Mariko, Riichi, Rika, Mansuke, Yumi, Nana, Noriko, Katsuhiko, Kunihiko, Yorihiko, Mansaku, Naomi, Tasuke. And no one else." A little girl is pulling of my blouse. "Well and I know you are Miu." I say while I carry her.

I sit down next to Kazuma with Miu sit on my legs.

"Good, you remember to everybody, these children are Kana, Mao, Shingo, Yuhei and Kyouhei. This boy is Ryohei you didn't meet him when you were here; and he is Kenji, it's my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." In a few seconds the children are next to me.

"Hey you it's my old friend!"

"That's alright Natsuki." I say.

Everybody start to ask me a lot of things.

"How is your grandmother? She is a really good friend of our clan; well your clan is very close to our clan." Sakae ask. It's true our clans fight together in the past and my grandmother is the best friend of Sakae.

"I know it. She is fine; I'm going to see her this week."

"Do you still playing guitar?"

"For sure. What about you? Do you still playing ukulele?"

"Yes. We have to play together."

Miu touch my face. "Pretty! Sakura Pretty!"

"Thanks Miu." I smile at her. She looks at my lips.

"Wound, Sakura have a wound!" Her eyes get watery.

"No. I'm fine Miu. Don't cry I'm fine." She nods her head. "You're a good girl."

"Kids go to the garden to play." The children go outside by order of Natsuki. She looks at me. "What happened to you?"

"People at my high school hit me. But I'm fine I can with this."

"Sakura…"

"Really don't care, don't worry about that. The only thing is some words hurt."

"I can't understand why you. You are an amazing person; I don't comprehend how somebody can hurt you."

"I can't too. I didn't do something that goes against them."

"They don't need a reason." Kazuma says "If you're different from them or better that them, they'll hurt you for that. I'm sure that is the reason."

"Any way, my mother said something about change me of another high school."

"Yeah, it's for the job probably she'll work with me." Kiyomi says

"She said something about that."

"Do you still living in Ama?"

"Yes Natsuki."

"Well we have to start to prepare the meal." Mariko says.

"How can I help you?"

"Oh no Sakura. You are our guest no way you can help us."

"But-" She cut me off.

"No, and this is my last word."

Everybody gets up and start to make things and I can´t do anything for help them, because they don't leave me. I walk to my room and I look around, I don't know what to do. My mobile rings and it's a call from my friend Yuna.

"Hi Sakura."

"Yuna I can't hear you well, the phone is cutting out." I go to the corridor.

"Can you hear me now?"

"Yeah, I hear you perfectly."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"If you say so…"

"Yuna…"

"Okay, listen your sponsor is asking for you and you should see you patents."

"I check my patents almost every day, don't worry about that. About my sponsor…"

"You have to talk with him."

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do."

"Sakura… You should come back and you know it. Listen OZ is part of you, you can't let it go."

"Okay I'll call him. We talk later bye."

"Bye."

I look at my phone. "OZ is part of me… What do I have to do?"


End file.
